myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonforce Deck
This deck combines the strength of many other Dragon decks, but focuses to swarm the field with Dragon monsters which are capable to lock down the opponent's deck perfectly, or to deal massive damage. (The deck is still not perfected yet). Deck Bio I've wanted to make a dragon deck that can compete with the best decks in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG world. This deck is very flexible in Mach Duels, you can easily change the deck's focus with a good Side Deck. Since we got a''' new''' Structure Deck based on dragons, my deck had many changes. 'Card Usage for the deck:' The best way to swarm the field with dragon monsters is to get''' Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon' on the field. 'Mirage Dragon', Horus, the Black Flame Dragon LV8'' and Prime Material Dragon is for locking down spell/trap cards, and some cards which can destroy monsters on the field. Red-Eyes Wyvern is for bringing back Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon quickly to the field. The main problem in every dragon deck is, that the deck can easily get stuck if we have too many high level dragon cards in our hand. Totem Dragon can help with this this problem effectively. With this card, you can easily summon Light and Darkness Dragon. If''' Light and Darkness Dragon'' lost his purpose on the field, you can tribute him with '''''Advance Draw to draw 2 cards from the deck. To bring out Totem Dragon early, Masked Dragon is the best way to do it. Exploder Dragon works well in this deck. You can re-use him again and again with Red-Eyes. You can get on the field many low level dragons with Masked Dragon's Effect, such as Armed Dragon LV3, Exploder Dragon, Twin-Headed Behemoth, Magna Drago, ''or'' Powered Tuner. Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV6 is uneffected by spell cards, so you can attack when Sword of Revealing Light, Messenger of Piece, or Level Limit Area B are in play and cards like Smashing Ground and Lightning Vortex won't destroy it. Solidarity is very good in one-type decks. If your graveyard consists of only dragons, all your dragon's on the field get +800ATK. Brain Control ''makes good tribute fodder for your high-level dragons. ''Card Destruction and Hand Destruction helps you get rid of a bad hand since your hand will occasionally be filled with high level dragons. It also helps you get Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on the field easier. Royal Decree is good for supporting Horus to get a complete lockdown. If you use Graverobber's effect, you will gain 2000 life points if you have Prime Meterial Dragon on the field becase of its effect. United We Stand works great in this deck, because Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's swarms the field, giving you a major ATK boost for every monster you control. Cold Wave is the best in early game, when you have a'' Red-Eyes'' Darkness Metal Dragon and some Dragons in your hand. Future Fusion combined with Five-Headed Dragon, is for getting Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV6 and Prime Material Dragon quick to the field. When you use Future Fusion, try to choose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ''and Red-Eyes Wyvern and use Red-Eyes Wyvern's 'e''ffect to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ''at the end phase'.' If you still have five dragons in your graveyard from ''Future Fusion, '''you can use ''Dragon's Mirror'' to summon ''Five-Headed Dragon immediately. '''''Creature Swap is for an extra damage at a battlephase. Use it when Totem Dragon or Masked Dragon, and an other monster is in face-up position on your field. Since this deck contains several different leveled monsters, Reasoning is very effective. Mirror Force', '''Torrential Tribute',' Mystical Space Typhoon', '''Giant Trunade and Heavy Storm are staples in every deck giving you means of card destruction. Tributing Hardened Armed Dragon is the perfect way to protect any high level dragon monsters. Delta Flyer is the best dragon/tuner for this deck. The Old Card List Here is an example for this deck not using the new cards that will come at February to the TCG world ''''21 Monster cards | 14 Spell Cards | 6 Trap Cards Monster Cards: *2x Vice Dragon *3x Red-EyesDarkness Metal Dragon *1x Prime Material Dragon *2x Delta Flyer *2x Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *1x Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *2x Red-Eyes Wyvern *2x Light and Darkness Dragon *2x Masked Dragon *2x Exploder Dragon *2x Totem Dragon Spell Cards: *1x Creature Swap *1x Future Fusion *2x Smashing Ground *1x Dark Hole *1x Monster Reborn *3x Mystical Space Typhoon *2x Solidarity *1x Book of Moon *1x Lightning Vortex *1x Heavy Storm Trap Cards: *1x Call of the Haunted *1x Mirror Force *1x Torrential Tribute *1x Starlight Road *1x Trap Stun *1x Royal Decree Extra Cards: *1x Five-Headed Dragon *2x Stardust Dragon *1x Trident Dragion *1x Exploder Dragonwing *1x Black Rose Dragon Deck Revolution (2012 February) Many things changed in the dueling world after the last update on this page, so i'd like to bring you a new example: how to build the deck, after we got some Dragonic Legion structures, and Order of Chaos boosters. (ill updatie it soon S7inG R 10:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC)) Monsters: Spells: Traps: Tips for the Side Deck *Encountering a Gladiator Beast Deck with this one, the best way is to have a side deck with pure destructive cards, like Mirror of Oaths, Bottomless Trap Hole, Smashing Ground, Fissure, Solemn Judgement. The trick is that u must counter/destroy the gladiator beast before they can use their effects, and with Test Tiger, they can use their effect without surviving a battle, so the best solution is destroying the cards at normal summon, or prevent the opponent to return cards to their decks. Divine Wrath can be useful too. *Encountering a Blackwing Deck with this one, cards with desctuction effects can be useful. Save the destructive Spell/Trap cards for dealing with Blackwing Armor Master. *Against Lightworns, u must only disable Honest and Judgement Dragon first. Book of Moon is the best way to deal with their effects. *This deck can easily lose against Remove Deck''s, the best way to deal with this problem is 'Imperial Iron Wall'''. *May I recommend Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? It's a 3000 beatstick, has built-in Special Summon, and is very effective against opponents who tries to stall out using Marshmallon, Colossal Fighter, etc. It is also handy in getting rid of a big monster for a while long enough for an OTK.Kyosuke Kiryu 04:37, October 9, 2011